Sindria Kingdom
Sindria (シンドリア, Shindoria) is a country created by Sinbad. It is a part of the Seven Seas Alliance. This island is located at the southern sea. Appearance Sindria is a large island with several smaller islands surrounding it. It seems to be surrounded by a tall rock wall. History Sindria was founded in the last fourteen years by Sinbad after he conquered his first Dungeon. Culture Harvest Festival "Mahrajan" Southern Creatures inhabits the waters around Sindria. A few times a year they will get past the lookout and come attack the island. It is the duty of the King and the Eight Generals to fight them off whenever they attack. Sinbad turned this attacking of the southern Creatures into a performance. It calms peoples fears and earned them tourist. The southern Creature that was killed is an abundant source of protein and it is distributed throughout the country to be feasted on. Plot Sindria Arc Sindria was first shown 6 months after the events of Balbadd, when Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana came there to calm down and train. During they stay, they get to know Sindria's Eight Generals and participate in Mahrajan Festival. Second Sindria Arc Second Balbadd Arc Citizens Royalty Eight Generals Regular Citizens Other Areas Urban Area : In this area private houses and stores stand side-by-side. As the population grows people make extensions by stacking it on top, resulting in a tight and complicated town scape packed with cubed-like buildings. Central Market (Bazaar) : Its open in the morning and at dusk. Since inhabitants and travelers gather here for trading, it's always very crowded with people. Harbor and Sea Route : The South sea is infested with ferocious Southern Creatures. However, powerful Sindrian troops protect the merchant ships and passenger liners at all times making sure everyone has a safe voyage. Orchard : Exotic Fruits are a staple of Sindria. Due to the low yield, merchants from the continent pays a great deal for the precious fruits of the South Sea. State-Operated Mercantile House : It's an area especially designed to welcome people from outside the island. Besides luxurious accommodations and taverns, there are also recreational facilities like casinos, theaters and arenas, making it a flourishing place even at night-time. Forest : Habitat of the diverse creatures from the South Sea. Two kind of birds are the Dunce and the Papagoras bird. : Papagoras bird :: Is a wild bird of the southern sea that lives in the Sindria forests. Its beak is used as a weapon as it's strong enough to break boulders. They are strong birds that can even face enemies much larger than them. They live in flocks and the strongest bird becomes the leader. Another unique feature of them, is that if they encounter an animal stronger than the papagoras, they make it their boss and go under its protection while becoming its subordinates. Their current boss is Masrur. These birds are delicious when grilled.Tegaki Blog Palace : Purple Leo Tower :: This is where the private living quarters for King Sinbad and the officials close to him are. People who are granted access to this area are strictly limited to only a few. : Crimson Cancer Tower :: Military facilities are assembled in this area, which include the armory, military training grounds and the barracks. : Silver Scorpio Tower :: It's the training grounds for martial artists, other than the soldiers in the national military forces, guests can use this facility also. : Black Libra Tower :: It's a place for knowledge exchange, it includes a library and a school. : Green Sagittarius Tower :: This is the living accommodation for guests. : The Great Bell :: The bell is rung every two hours (according to sundial) to tell people what time it is. : White Aries Tower :: It's the national administration center, where the civil officials attend to their duties. The great hall at its ground floor is where his Majesty and his officials hold a mass meeting every morning and where Sinbad grants an audience. Trivia *Sindria is inspired by India, or the Indian subcontinent. The name "Sindria" itself is derived from the Sanskrit word "Sindhu," or its Hindi-Urdu derivative "Sindh," the native names for the Indus River (the origin of the name "India" but located in present-day Pakistan). Sindh is also the name of a province in present-day Pakistan based around the Indus River. *The name "Síndria", in Catalan, means Watermelon. *The name Sinbad (originally "Sindbad" in Arabic and Persian) means "Lord of Sindh." Thus, Sinbad is the ruler of Sindria in the Magi series. *The festival Mahrajan in Sindria is also the name of King Mahrajan, who appears in The First Voyage of Sinbad the Sailor from One Thousand and One Nights. *The lyrics of the second Sinbad's character song, Eikō no Sindria, talks about how much beautiful is Sindria. References }} Navigation Category:Countries Category:Sindria Category:Seven Seas Alliance